cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Command of the New Pacific Order
Every Pacifican should become familiar with the alliance's military command, a core duty of the New Pacific Order, upon graduation from the Imperial Academy. Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, lead NPO Battalions into war, and prepare its defenses against any threat that arises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers' first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, the last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Members are invited by top-ranking officials of Military Command to join their ranks when they display the necessary skill, determination, and responsibility to take on the role of an NCO or Lieutenant. Such invitations are based on an intense monitoring of overall behaviour, working ethic, military skills, leadership skills, will, and ability to take responsibility. Being "alright", "ok", "good" or anything the like isn't enough to receive the enormous honor of an invitation to become one of the leading persons who make the military backbone of Pacifica what it is today. This honor is not received by many and not many deserve it. Wielding the power of a Pacifican Lieutenant is not to be taken lightly. The Military Command handles all Red Protection Court cases in which they resolve conflicts where red team nations are being raided by other nations. The alliance being raided must however request assistance from the New Pacific Order. The NPO's policy on protecting red nations comes from the Revenge Doctrine. MilCom Structure * Grand Marshal is the highest rank within Military Command itself, and they also dual-hat as Military Affairs IOs. They lead Pacifica's army and can authorize nuclear weapons to be utilized, in alliance-wide conflicts this is achieved with a blanket "weapons free" declaration. * The General oversees the more day-to-day running of the Pacifican War Machine and has the power to appoint people to positions within Military Command. * The Colonels are charged with looking after three/four battalions each as well as monitoring the war machines daily operations. * The Omega Lieutenant leads and monitors all nations assigned to the Omega Battalion. They also have to perform daily upkeep tasks. * The Zeta Lieutenant leads and monitors all nations assigned to the Zeta Battalion. They also have to perform daily upkeep tasks. * The Epsilon Lieutenant leads and monitors all nations assigned to the Epsilon Battalion. They also have to perform daily upkeep tasks. * The Delta Lieutenant leads and monitors all nations assigned to the Delta Battalion. They also have to perform daily upkeep tasks. * The Gamma Lieutenant leads and monitors all nations assigned to the Gamma Battalion. They also have to perform daily upkeep tasks. * The Beta Lieutenant leads and monitors all nations assigned to the Beta Battalion. They also have to perform daily upkeep tasks. * The Alpha Lieutenant leads and monitors all nations assigned to the Alpha Battalion. They also have to perform daily upkeep tasks. * the NCOs are attached to the Battalion Lts and help run the battalions along side them, freeing up the Battalion Lts for other work. * the Military Advisors are honorary retired members of MilCom. They serve as advisers to High Command, Battalion Command, and Squad Command, along with working on special projects as needed. Past Generals Wars Conflicts These are engagements for there is no war ribbon, but there might be other awards. Disputed Outcome of the Great Patriotic War The outcome of the Great Patriotic War is disputed. Some argue the NPO suffered a defeat, as peace was achieved with an apology from the Order. Other consider GW1 a stalemate, especially members of the New Pacific Order itself. A quote from New Pacific Order member Z'ha'dum explains their reasoning: :"It absolutely was a stalemate. The entire world fought us, they demanded we disband, they demanded we pay reps, they demanded we accept a Viceroy, they demanded all manner of terms and the NPO fought back. In the end, the only "victory" they got out of the NPO was something that cost the NPO nothing. When tallying up the war gains and losses, you cannot put an apology down in the gains column. Furthermore, we did a hell of a lot more damage than we took. We never fell lower in the ranks than any of the CoaLUEition. Legion only was above us for a couple weeks meaning our repair mechanisms were clearly left virtually untouched by the war leaving us in a good strategic position. If the end of the war cost us nothing and gained them nothing, it was a draw, or a stalemate." However, this has not prevented a large number of individuals and groups from arguing against this perspective, usually pointing out that the apology was part of a surrender term and despite it's leniency it can still be counted as an arguable defeat despite the NPO's later successes. Ivan Moldavi has since however, stated that the NPO did not lose the war, he lost it individually by issuing a personal apology. Past War Coalitions *Coalition of Justice during the Great Patriotic War (Great War I). *Coalition during the War of the Coalition. *The Hegemony after the WotC until the Karma War. *The Lightbringers Coalition during the Dave War. War Propaganda File:NPO-prosperity.png|Pacifican artwork. File:New Pacific Order Propaganda.jpg|Pacifican Wartime propaganda. File:BatteredNPOflag.png|Post-GPWII, still shining. Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order